gakkou_gurashifandomcom-20200214-history
Zombies
Zombies are the primary threat in Gakkou Gurashi! Appearance Most zombies are shown in various states of decay with bits of skin or, on rare occasions, bone missing. In the manga, their faces are often shadowed, and the frame either avoids showing their eyes. In the anime, their faces are often hidden by a dark cloud effect. Abilities and Limitations Interacting with Environment Zombies are slow moving and have limited coordination, meaning that they cannot climb on top of structures or open complex door latches. The exception to this is if the zombie is very close to a potential victim, in which case the zombie is able to lunge or make other fast motions. These motions often throw the zombie off-balance. They are easily distracted by bright lights or loud noises, and can be temporarily stunned if the noise is loud enough. Zombies do not need to drink or sleep. They are driven by a hunger for flesh, but do not actually seem to require food as a means of sustenance. They do not seem to be affected by minor injuries, flesh wounds, prolonged exposure to water, or temperature variation. Since they are 'dead' it is suggested that they do not produce body heat either. It is possible to kill a zombie by either decapitating it, crushing it's brain, or burning it (though the burning method is slow to succeed). Zombies ignore each other and any human that has been infected for more than a few minutes. If a zombie dies, other zombies will cannibalize it. Memory Zombies retain some memories about their day-to-day lives, including their daily schedules, a desire to get out of the rain, and responding to Public Address prompts. However, a zombie will perform these actions without demonstrating a clear comprehension for why it does these things. Zombies do not make new long-term memories and have a short-term memory of about 1 to 10 minutes. If they are chasing a normal human, and the human hides for a few minutes, the zombie will leave and not return to the same spot to confirm. Infection The zombie infection is spread by internal fluid contact, which means that a zombie must not only bite a victim, it must bite hard enough to draw blood. Zombie blood splashed on a human is not enough to infect a human, and there is no evidence to suggest that getting zombie blood in your mouth or eyes will result in an infection. Once the disease has spread to a new host, it progresses in stages: 0-1 hours: The victim shows no symptoms, but is probably still responding to the actual injury of the bite. 1-2 hours: Infected victims sweat profusely and appear in some degree of pain. They are still lucid and able to speak. They may also experience intrusive hunger pangs. 2-3 hours: The victim is in severe pain, convulsing, and can no longer interact. This is the last known stage where symptoms can be reversed and the victim will survive. 4'''-24 hours:' The victim is now a zombie but is only starting to decompose. In the anime, a zombie can still be cured at this stage, but the victim will die shortly after being cured. '+24 hours: '''The victim is a zombie. A cure exists for newly-infected individuals, but it is in limited supply and pre-stocked in bunkers at strategic locations. History The infection supposedly was created as a bioweapon. Bunkers and treatment medications were produced by The Randall Corporation, which may have also produced the original infection. Whether it was released on purpose or by accident is unknown. The anime places the public outbreak at some time between 6:30 AM and the morning commute. The disease spread very quickly, taking control of most of the city within the first day. Later chapters of the manga suggest that zombies may have spread to the entire country, if not the entire planet. Category:Supporting Characters